In general, zipper pulls facilitate easy movement of the slider head used to engage and separate the teeth of a zipper. Typically, a zipper pull is comprised of a planar, generally rectangular hand grip pivotally attached to the slider head. The zipper pull is ordinarily loosely attached to permit easy grasping and movement of the head in either direction and provide a structure adapted for easy and economical manufacture. Known zipper pulls must ordinarily be grasped between a user's thumb and index finger to operate, which is difficult to accomplish when wearing gloves. Gloves are commonly worn, for example, when a user jogs outdoors in a cool climate.
Zippers are commonly used to fasten articles of clothing, such as jackets, sweat suits, etc. However, when an individual wearing the clothing engages in an activity, the zipper pull may bounce against the person. This action can be particularly annoying to one involved in a rhythmic activity, such as jogging. In the past, zippers have been developed with zipper pulls which are frictionally lodged or hooked into engagement with the slider head to prevent its bouncing. An example of such a construction is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,900,152 to Bebel, entitled "Safety Removable Fastener." This type of construction, though, increases the manufacturing costs, reduces the ease in which the zipper pull is grasped by the user, and is subject to disrepair as the pegs become worn through use.